Buzz Newsworthy
Buzz Newsworthy is the anchor for the Peaceville news. He tells the news of what happens in Peaceville along with his co-anchor Chance Happening. He is voiced by Dwayne Hill. Biography His first appearance was in the episode, "All You Need is Cake" where he and Chance Happening were talking about the wedding that had the worlds largest cake in it. He appeared again in the episode "Monster of Rock" where he and Chance happening were on the news talking about the sewer monster, El Chewpoocaca and how Corey had a crazy plan that just might work. He appeared again in the episode "Zoohouse Rock" where he was talking about an outbreak in the zoo at the end of the episode. Then he appeared again in the episode "A Knight to Remember" where he and Chance Happening were talking about the comet that crazed everything up. He appeared again, having a major role in the episode "Line of Credit" where he was telling on the news about Grojband going straight and was following them around spreading gossip and rumors about them on the news which forced them to have to do nutty things to protect their reputation. Appearance Buzz Newsworthy is a very manly man with a sculpted face with black hair and a moustache. He wears a reddish pinkish suit and a yellow tie. Personality Buzz Newsworthy is a very handsome man on the news channel who's great at doing his job and looking good at it too. He's very happy and enthusiastic and will do his job no matter what happens. There are a lot of strange problems that happen during his time on the show and he'll sometimes get tied in with some of Corey's crazy plans, but no matter what, he happily tolerates it and continues to do the news with no struggle at all. The one problem that does bother him though is issues with his own co-worker Chance. The two of them will occasionally get into arguments and it will make him unhappy when working on the show. He can be very silly and make a lot of jokes on the show to make it more interesting. Episode Appearances *All You Need is Cake *Monster of Rock *Zoohouse Rock *Line of Credit *A Knight to Remember *Dreamreaver Part 1 *Rockersize *Grin Reaper *War and Peaceville *Myme Disease *Kon-Fusion *Who Are You *Pop Goes the Bubble *Hologroj *The Snuffles with Snarffles *Bee Bop A Loofah *It's in the Card *Saxsquatch *Curse of the Metrognome *Dueling Buttons *Hear Us Rock Part 1 Trivia *He was absent in the episode "Super Zeroes" and "Helmet" for some reason, leaving only Chance Happening on the news channel by herself. Gallery As for those of you who would eat that cake.jpg Shakes bakey Sugar Cakey.jpg Chance and Buzz do a news report.jpg Happy Buzz.jpg Buzz and Chance make a news report.jpg Buzz interviews Trina.jpg Chance and Buzz stinking on the news.jpg Tumblr n49g0sdJgi1s46wvuo1 500.png Trina's on the news.jpg Love is in Chance and Buzz's hearts.jpg Buzz is doing a news report.jpg Buzz is there again.jpg Buzz interviews Gym Barney.jpg Buzzitty buzz buzz Buzzitty buzz buzz look at that buzzy back go!.jpg Buzz tells him the story behind Two Junior.jpg Buzz just shuts them up.jpg Buzz and Ms. Obedience on Scared Proper.jpg Buzz and Chance puke.png HA HA HA HA HA! OH BUZZ AND CHANCE, the two of you are hilarious..jpg Buzz talks about Bonketron comet..jpg Buzz interviewing 3D Dave.jpg Chance kills buzz for no given reason at all.jpg Buzz says some more toot.jpg Buzz talking to Torbo.jpg Wut dat with Buzz Newsworthy.jpg Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Male Category:Recurring Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Major Characters